Fuel efficiency of many types of internal combustion engines can be substantially improved by varying the displacement of the engine. This allows for the full torque to be available when required, yet can significantly reduce pumping losses and improve thermodynamic efficiency through the use of a smaller displacement when full torque is not required. The most common method of varying the displacement today is deactivating a group of cylinders substantially simultaneously. In this approach no fuel is delivered to the deactivated cylinders and their associated intake and exhaust valves are kept closed as long as the cylinders remain deactivated.
Another engine control approach that varies the effective displacement of an engine is referred to as “skip fire” engine control. In general, skip fire engine control contemplates selectively skipping the firing of certain cylinders during selected firing opportunities. Thus, a particular cylinder may be fired during one engine cycle and then may be skipped during the next engine cycle and then selectively skipped or fired during the next. Skip fire engine operation is distinguished from conventional variable displacement engine control in which a designated set of cylinders are deactivated substantially simultaneously and remain deactivated as long as the engine remains in the same variable displacement mode. Thus, the sequence of specific cylinders firings will always be exactly the same for each engine cycle during operation in a variable displacement mode (so long as the engine remains in the same displacement mode), whereas that is often not the case during skip fire operation. For example, an 8 cylinder variable displacement engine may deactivate half of the cylinders (i.e. 4 cylinders) so that it is operating using only the remaining 4 cylinders. Commercially available variable displacement engines available today typically support only two or at most three fixed mode displacements.
In general, skip fire engine operation facilitates finer control of the effective engine displacement than is possible using a conventional variable displacement approach. For example, firing every third cylinder in a 4 cylinder engine would provide an effective displacement of ⅓rd of the full engine displacement, which is a fractional displacement that is not obtainable by simply deactivating a set of cylinders. Conceptually, virtually any effective displacement can be obtained using skip fire control, although in practice most implementations restrict operation to a set of available firing fractions, sequences or patterns. The Applicant has filed a number of patents describing various approaches to skip fire control.
Many skip fire controllers are arranged to provide a set of available firing patterns, sequences or firing fractions. In some circumstances the set of available firing patterns or fractions will vary as a function of various operating parameters such as engine load or speed. Typically the available firing patterns are selected, in part, based on their noise, vibration and harshness (NVH) characteristics. Although careful selection of the available firing patterns helps facilitate smooth operations, transitions between different firing patterns can cause undesirable NVH. Therefore, there are continuing efforts to provide improved schemes for transitioning between different firing patterns or different firing fractions.